Please DON'T give Harper energy drinks!
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: You know how they have signs that read don't feed the animal's. Well, Alex has to make one that reads Please don't give Harper energy drinks but why, what could happen if Harper had one little energy drink?


**Please DON'T give Harper energy drinks !**

You know how they have signs that read don't feed the animal's. Well, Alex has to make one that reads Please don't give Harper energy drinks but why, what could happen if Harper had one little energy drink?

****

" Hey , Harper did you try the new AMP , it taste like Lemonade here Have a can" said Zeke as he smiled at Harper handing her a can of Amp. It was a bright yellow can that had lightning bolt's on it. Zeke was wearing a black T- Shirt with a alien head on it , with weird symbol's that looked like alien symbol's. He had tan slacks and white snicker's.

" I don't know Zeke , I never had a energy drink before." said Harper as she frowned. Harper had a red shirt with orange and yellow flame's on it, black pants with flames on the bottom of the pant leg's. She had black flip flop's.

" Come on just try it , nothing bad can happen." said Zeke as he smiled and gave Harper the can. Harper took the can and looked at it.

" Ok, if you say so , I guess thank you Zeke" said Harper as she open the can and drank the yellow energy drink.

" Your welcome , it's good right." asked Zeke as he smiled at Harper. Harper finishes the can and licked her lip's.

" Yeah it's awesome do they have anymore like this" asked Harper as she smiled. She really liked how it tasted and wondered if they had something that tasted like cherry's.

" Yup, you know they sell them at the little corner store by the school right?" said Zeke as he drank his AMP.

" Now I do , Bye" said Harper as she ran to the store.

" HARPER WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL" yelled Zeke as he frowned.

" Oh well, how much trouble can Harper get into any way." said Zeke as he walked to school.

( The Corner Store)

" Hi, I'm Harper my friend Zeke told me I could find some AMP here, do you know where I can find it" asked Harper as she looked at the old man who was watching TV. He was sitting by the register so Harper knew he worked here.

" In the back red" said The old man as he pointed to the cooler that read Red Bull.

" Thank you" said Harper as she smiled and skipped to the cooler. Harper wonder why they called them energy drinks she didn't feel anything. As Harper reached the cool she saw all the amp colors . There was green, blue, red, purple , orange, yellow and brown too. Harper smiled they all looked good so she grabbed one of each can even another yellow one. Harper walked to the counter where the old man was and smiled.

" I'm ready" said Harper as she place the can's down. The old man raised one gray fuzzy eye brow at Harper as she smiled.

" Hmm, thirsty are we" said The old man as he started to scan the can's and ringed them up.

" Yup, how much do I owe you." asked Harper as she looked at the can's being place in a plastic bag.

" 23.67" said The old man as he looked at Harper. Harper handed him 25 dollar's.

" Keep the change thank you" said Harper as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the store. As soon as Harper got out of the store she open one of the can's and chugged it down. Harper chugged all 7 can's of AMP.

" WOW, they all taste great, I got to go to school" said Harper as she ran all the way to school. Harper reached the school and saw all three Russo's talking to each other.

" ALEX, ALEX ALEX" yelled Harper as she hopped to her best friend. Alex looked at Harper like she was crazy.

" Hi, ALEX ALEX hahahaha your name hahahaha it's Alex . Hi Justin like in your just in hahahaha bye" said Harper as she ran away from them. Harper was hugging everybody at school even the teacher's .

" Ok, what just happen and why the hell is Harper hugging everybody." said Alex as she watch Harper do back flips , split's and jumping on everything.

" I don't know shes your friend not mine." said Justin as he frowned. Harper was acting weird.

" Man, Harper really has lot's of energy I wish I could climb a tree like that" said Max as he watch Harper climb one of the biggest tree's at school.

" HARPER GET DOWN HERE NOW" yelled Alex as she looked at Harper.

" OK, ANYTHING YOU SAY ALEX." said Harper as she jumped off the tree.

" NO HARPER NO" yelled Alex as she watched Harper jump off the tree. Harper landed on the ground perfectly on her feet.

" Wooo hooo , did you see that did , did you , did you Alex did you see what I did" said Harper as she tackled Alex to the ground.

" Harper are you ok, your acting a little well a lot weird" said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper's waist to keep her in one place.

" I'm fine , fine , fine , oh so fine hahahaha" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

"Harper did some one give you drug's" said Justin as he glared at Harper.

" NO NEVER NEVER NEVER , NO NEVER NEVER NEVER NO" yelled Harper as she got out of Alex's tight hold.

" Harper what is wrong with you, why are you acting like this . This is not my Harper." said Alex as she frowned.

" I'm not your's I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND THAT I LOVE. DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND AND IT'S NOT ALEX" yelled Harper as she jumped out of Alex's arm's and started to do jumping jack's.

" Who, who is she who the hell is this new best friend what's her name and her blood type" said Alex as she gritted her teeth and clench her fist. What did Harper meanby_ new_ best friend Alex was her best friend and the only best friend Harper could have.

" Who , who who owl Alex is a owl who who who who who who" sang Harper as she started to dance. Everyone was watching Harper move around like she was crazy.

" I got squirrels in pants hehehe I'M NOT WEARING PANTS" said Harper as she did back flips.

" HARPER WHO THE HELL IS YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND I WANT TO KNOW YOUR MINE I'M NOT SHARING YOU !" yelled Alex as she watch Harper do back flips.

" Who is who Alex" said Harper as tackled Alex again to the ground. Harper was on top of Alex and smiled at her.

" Who's this new best friend who replace me in you life, she must be awesome if your acting this way." frowned Alex as she looked at Harper. Harpers face was all red and her eye's where moving everywhere . Alex could feel Harper's heart beat it was beating so fast that it felt like her cell phone vibrating.

" OH, you mean AMP , I drank 8 energy drinks 8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8," chanted Harper as she started to poke Alex on the head.

" Harper you never drank energy drinks before, why start now" said Alex as she frowned.

" Zeke gave it to me, shhhh don't tell" whispered Harper as she leaned closer to Alex.

" Ok, I'm going to kill him" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex was shocked never in her life did she think her friend would kiss her like THAT. She couldn't think strait all she could think of was how soft Harper's lips where and how she tasted of pure sugar and energy drinks.

"Lets have sex, let's do it now." said Harper as she kissed Alex again. Alex pushed Harper off her and looked at her.

" Let's not and I do I think we should drain you of all that sugar in your body and then see what you want to do ok." said Alex as she frowned at Harper, she hoped that kiss wasn't just a sugar rush thing. She didn't know why but she like that kiss and she was very tempted to do what the sugary hyper red head said to do. Harper frowned and jumped up.

"Never" said Harper as she ran away. Alex watched Harper run away. She had no idea what to do today Harper was so hyper, more then usally .

" We need to talk to Zeke, he gave Harper AMP" said Alex as she looked at Justin.

" Ok, sure" said Justin as he frowned. He was worried about Harper now too.

" Harper I hope you don't do something stupid." said Alex to herself. She really just wanted to kiss Harper again, but she shouldn't she like guy's right?

" Umm, guy's I think we should tie Harper down. Look shes starting to take off her clothes." said Max as he pointed to Harper .

" HARPER DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT" yelled Alex as she ran and tackled Harper before she could take off her top.

"But Alex it's so hot today." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex needed to think quick and get Harper away from people if she was going to strip.

" Hey , Harper were going to find Zeke maybe he has more AMP" said Max as he smiled. Harper smiled and nodded her head. Alex glared at Max what a stupid idea , why the hell would they give Harper more energy drinks.

" Max , why the hell would you say she can have more AMP, I will not Allow Harper to have any more of that Junk" said Alex as she glared at Max.

" It was the only thing I could think of for her to come with us." said Max as he shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh" said Alex as she looked at Max. It was a good idea.

" Ok, come on Harper let's find Zeke" said Alex as she held Harper's hand.

" AMP , AMP , AMP ,AMP I WANT MORE AMP" yelled Harper as she skipped while Alex held her hand. Zeke was in the Alien language club room.

" Zeke , we need to talk . WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HARPER AMP." said Alex as she glared at Zeke.

" Umm, I don't know I thought it was good so I gave her one." said Zeke as he frowned.

" Shes bounce up the walls. Shes out of control and you started this she drank 8" said Alex as she pointed to Zeke. Zeke shrugged his shoulder's.

" It's not my problem if she can't handle them" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Alex let go of Harper's hand.

" AMP, I WANT AMP" yelled Harper as she danced around the room.

" I have one in my locker " said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper ran out of the room so fast.

" No, no more" said Alex as she chased after Harper. Harper kicked and punched everyone in her way.

" What the hell is wrong with Finkle Russo" asked One of her classmates.

" Zeke gave her a AMP energy Drink and shes never had one before so shes have a little reactions to it." said Alex as she tried to catch Harper.

" So .. this is Zeke's fault that Harper's acting like this" said another classmate. Alex nodded her head yes, it was true.

" Help me get her and I'll tie her up in one of the rooms." said Alex as she watch Harper kick Zeke's locker door.

" BOOYHA, I OPEN THE LOCKER AND I GOT THE AMP" yelled Harper as she chugged the green can.

" Harper get over here NOW" yelled Alex as she ran towards Harper. Alex grabbed the can from Harper and threw it on the ground.

" ALEX YOU FUCKING BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" yelled Harper as she looked on the ground where the rest of the amp spilled on the ground.

" I'm a bitch thats why, I'm your bitch now let's go home" said Alex as she dragged Harper out of school. As soon they where safe and away from other people Alex flashed them home to her wizard lair.

" Alex, I want you to know I hate you , you killed Amp" said Harper as she frowned.

" Then why did you kiss me" asked Alex as she looked threw the book's, looking for a spell to drain Harper of the nasty caffeine in her.

" I didn't kiss you" said Harper as she looked confused.

" Your a monster when you drink that stuff and yes you did kiss me and you fucking made me like it." said Alex as she got her wand out and cast the spell on Harper. Harper's body was drain and she passed out on the floor.

" You give me a great kiss and you don't remember it , just my luck" said Alex as she flashed Harper to her room.

" Well, two good thing's came out of you drinking that junk. One you kissed me, two we get the day off" said Alex as she climbed into bed with Harper.

( Next day , Harper's room)

" Man, what happen" asked Harper as she rubbed her head, She looked around she didn't remember coming here or anything for a fact she didn't remember what happen yesterday.

" You drank to much energy drinks and went crazy" said Alex as she gave Harper a glass of water. Harper took the water and drank it. She looked at Alex's shirt it read. **Please DON'T give Harper energy drinks ! **In big block bold letter's.

" Why did you make that shirt" asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Because I don't want a repeat of yesterday" said Alex as she frowned. She knew Harper wouldn't remember much because the spell drained her dry .

" What did I do , was it that bad" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" No, not at all you just hugged and kicked everyone's ass, Oh and you kissed me" said Alex as she walked away. She left Harper there mouth open and shocked.

**The End**

****


End file.
